the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith and the Solar Eclipse
Harry Smith and the Solar Eclipse is an episode of The Bully TV series that was first aired in March 2015. Plot Harry Smith wakes up on a Friday morning. James Smith randomly comes in and informs him that at 9:45am, there will be a full solar eclipse. He then gets excited, believing James about the solar eclipse, so he quickly gets changed and walks up to the high school. The first lesson of the day is Woodwork. During the lesson, Catriona McMillan informs people that they will be given a demerit if they go to the window and look out for the solar eclipse. Everyone in the class disobeys her, running to the windows. Harry and David jump out of the window and escape. They then spot Morten Larsen hiding behind a bush with his fishing rod. Morten tells them that Colham College is closed for the day. Harry tells him that their teacher wouldn't let them see the solar eclipse, so he decides to fish her out of the window. Harry and David then give him a bar of chocolate in return. The fishing rod instead grabs Joshua Turner by the mouth, pulling him out of the window. He tries to beat Morten up, so David blindfolds Joshua and walks with him to the car park. He then removes the blindfold while Joshua's eyes are pointed at the eclipse, causing Joshua to become fully blind. David runs away laughing, telling Harry and Morten about his trick. Catriona jumps out the window whilst the gang run for their lives. She goes over to Joshua, who tells her that David blinded him. Catriona walks back with him. Five minutes later, the gang reach Lolagia. The road through Lolagia is pitch black. A furry hand then taps Harry on the back. He turns round, with him thinking that a large monster has tapped them, so they run for their lives whilst being chased. They eventually return to Colham. Catriona spots them, and instantly throws three boomerangs at them. One of them hits Morten on the head, so he runs away with the 'monster' in the background. Harry and David then run back to the school and do explosive farts at the teacher, who gives them referrals for escaping. She then sends them home. Liam Smith then unusually arrives in his RustBucket 2000. Harry asks him why he is picking up. He then gets a response of "You'll see...". Four minutes later, they arrive at a field near the village of Hellton. Liam tells him to get out of the car and run over to the tree on his right. He gets out of the car and runs to the tree, confused. Liam then drives away without him. In front of him, he notices a small bit of paper. He picks the bit of paper up and reads it. It says "Dear Harry, or should I say, the stupid idiot with no feelings? It's me, Pamela Milne. I was the one who dressed as a monster. I was hired to by County Genesiscide council to do this. I was also hired to get you abandoned in the countryside. You will most likely get picked up in three days time. If you don't then I don't care, as you are a complete waste of time. Signed, the love of your life, Pamela". The episode ends with Harry walking around the countryside holding a shamshir. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes